The advent of electrical devices, in diverse and varied applications ranging from vehicle batteries to handheld devices, have enabled humans to communicate and mobilize in ways our ancestors could never have imagined. The omnipresence of these devices and various electrical application has been meteoric, resulting in an exponential increase in the efficiency of electrical element production, and the sheer volume of electrical components produced. The battery in particular enables the device to provide regulated electrical power to controllers, resistors, capacitors, and other common electrical components.
However, the battery has an inherent weakness. As the storage unit for electrical power, it is inherently limited in its capacity. While advances in selectively permeable membranes and semiconductor materials enable improvements in battery technology, the battery will always be the primary limiting factor of the usefulness of devices. To this end, the rechargeable battery has been developed. This battery not only stores electrical energy but also enables the user to provide an electrical stimulus that replenishes electrical energy to the battery when the battery is depleting or empty. Various supplemental technologies enable the user to interact with the battery to determine its fullness and thus to provide the battery with more charge as needed. However, now the primary battery issue becomes providing an electrical stimulus that can charge a battery as needed. While humans have the ability to generate mechanical power intuitively and with relative ease and efficiency, electrical power must be provided by power outlets connected to vast electrical networks, or by temporary batteries. Such devices are effective, but often inconvenient to use or to carry, resulting in the common occurrence of users panicking over low battery charge on their devices. What is needed is a handheld device that can convert mechanical energy from the user into electrical energy to be used by the device. Further desirable is a device which provides charging capabilities without requiring excessive, space-consuming, inconvenient wires and cables.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a power generator that is a handheld charger that is capable of connecting to any of a variety of different batteries for devices. A hand-crank key enables convenient and intuitive winding of a coil, which sets several dynamos in motion. These dynamos generate electrical power, which is transmitted magnetically through an inductive coil to a coil within a battery cable. This enables the present invention to function wirelessly, thus preventing users from finicking with long cables and cords. The battery cable receives and transmits the received energy to the battery. This system enables users to power their devices when they are not near electrical outlets, or when they have forgotten their cords, converters, or other previously required connectors.